beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Striker 100RSF
Blitz Striker 100RSF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury'.'' It is the upgraded version of Ray Striker D125CS and was released with the Strongest Blader Set on August 6th, 2011 in Japan. Hasbro will release it as Blitz Striker 100SF, substituting RSF with SF. Blitz Striker's main feature is its fusion wheel, Blitz. It can change between two modes, '''Assault Attack Mode and Barrage Attack Mode. Blitz Unicorno also features high attack power similar to Variares D:D. Face Bolt: Unicorno/Striker II The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn". The design resembles the original Striker Face Bolt design, but in a more stylized design, giving it a more edgy, flame-like design. It shows Monoceros' face outlined in yellow, while on a blue Face Bolt. The Unicorn is also more detailed than the other Striker Face Bolts. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno/Striker II *'Weight': 3.27 grams. Striker II is the successor to Striker (Unicorno). It resembles it, in that it is three-sided with spikes on it's three sides, representing the horns and the head of a unicorn, going in a rightward circular movement. However, the spikes are more snuggled in together with the horns being longer, more detailed, and a violet rather than silver and bronze. Striker II is a transparent aquamarine, and contains a powder-like substance used to increase it's weight like all 4D Energy Rings. Weighing 3.27 grams, it is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings and has use in three-sided Fusion Wheels like Diablo, Blitz and Hades; much like Kerbecs, but mostly with Blitz, as it provides excellent synergy with it. It is a dark green/blue in colour. 4D Fusion Wheel: Blitz *'Total Weight:' 43.72 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 12.65 grams Blitz's Metal Frame is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Metal Frame; they also are designed to fit into the gaps created in Blitz's Core. It can be used with Blitz's Core for a Mode Change. Core *'Weight:' 31.07 grams Blitz's Core features six spikes going around it in a left-ward motion. Each spike appears to slope down and have a bump protruding from it's front with a small gap between each spike. These spikes are quite thick, along with the Core itself, as it is what gives Blitz it's main contact points in order to provide Blitz with all the contact it needs to throw away opponents with it's consistent Smash Attack at normally, low heights. It uses its collision impact from its amazing Attack power to make up for its weak Balance and Defense. Modes Blitz contains two Modes, "Assault Attack Mode" and "Barrage Attack Mode". In Assault Attack Mode, Blitz's Metal Frame has it's spikes go in-between two spikes from Blitz's Core. This creates three separate large wings on Blitz, similar to Storm with a gap between each. In Barrage Attack Mode, Blitz's Metal Frame is adjusted to fit next to three of the Core's spikes. This creates three additional wings, for a total of six, with a smaller gap between each. However, the wings are smaller than in Assault Attack Mode. The Modes can be changed by rotating Blitz's Metal Frame across Blitz's Core. Performance Upon release, a certain video featuring Blitz Striker against MF-H Basalt Horogium 130RS was uploaded by AkirasDaddy to YouTube. In it, it showed that Blitz Striker was able to give Basalt Horogium a KO at a low spin velocity, surprising many on Blitz's power. Then through extensive testing, Blitz was discovered to be a very powerful Fusion Wheel. With it's release, it has outclassed many other Attack-oriented Fusion Wheels from the metagame; such as Beat and Fang. This surprised many, most noticeably the WBO community, with many of its members praising its "impressive knockouts" of the most powerful Defense-Type combos like MF Twisted Tempo BD145CS. Blitz is preferred in Assault Attack Mode because it gives Blitz lessened recoil whereas in Barrage Attack Mode, it features a considerable amount of recoil due to it's many wings. Blitz can also reach it's full potential with a Metal Face Bolt, Spin Tracks like 90 or CH120, and R2F/RF as Performance Tips. Overall Overall, Blitz is an incredible Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. With it's high and consistent Smash Attack capability, it has since been used in many combos and tournaments since it's inception. It has become one of the three main Fusion Wheels for Attack, the other being Variares and Diablo, and it is a must-have for Bladers majoring in Attack. Customizations: *'MF Blitz Horoseus R145R2F (Attack) -' (Great Tall Smash Attacks able to beat tracks like 230 and TH170) *'MF Blitz Unicorno II 85/90R2F (Attack)' Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 100 is the third-lowest Spin Track currently available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by 85 and 90. Despite being overshadowed by those aforementioned Spin Tracks, 100 still contains use as a decent Spin Track for Attack-Types; as it's height can provide decent contact with the opponent and can be used as a substitute when 85 or 90 are not available. Customization 100 along with 105 has popular use in Attack-Type combos with Blitz in combos like "MF-H Blitz Striker II 100/105RF/R2F". Performance Tip: Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) *'Weight:' 0.73 grams Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) is an SF Performance Tip completely made out of rubber. It is essentially a Flat Tip with a smaller Ball-like shape, affording it a firm, defensive grip on the Stadium, but still allowing for a somewhat aggressive movement pattern with the proper launch. It's drawbacks, however, are that it has shown major weaknesses against Left-Spin Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago, much like RS. RSF, like most Rubber Performance Tips, suffers from poor Stamina, although it has been shown to have slightly more Stamina than RS, due to a wider surface area, resulting in better balance at the end of a battle. Variations RSF has been discovered to have two different mold variations. In Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx, Tornado Horuseus 130RSF came with a mold appearing to be made of a soft rubber. This soft rubber makes the Bey behave more aggressive than a Bey equipped with a RSF tip from Blitz Striker or Ray Gil. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 . RSF.jpg|''RSF(Rubber Semi Flat)'' Other versions *'Blitz Striker Blue Horn Ver.' - A recolour of Blitz Striker consisting only of Striker (Striker) II and Blitz. Striker II is now a translucent dark or crimson red, while Blitz's Metal Frame is painted a metallic indigo, and Blitz's Core is painted a metallic light blue. It was distributed by the WBBA for winning a tournament. Gallery Blitz Striker 100RSF スライド6.JPG|Parts. bb117g.jpg Blitz.PNG|Blitz in Assault Attack Mode. Blitz2.PNG|Metal Frame and Core. Blitz3.PNG|Blitz in Barrage Attack Mode. BlitzUnicornoAssaultAttackMode.PNG|Blitz Striker in Assault Attack Mode. BlitzUnicornoBarrageAttackMode.PNG|Blitz Striker in Barrage Attack Mode. BlitzUnicornoBottom.PNG|Bottom. BlitzUnicornoMotif.PNG|Motif. ....jpg|Blitz Striker Blue Horn Ver. 040.JPG|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF Hasbro packaging.jpg|Hasbro pack for Blitz Striker Development スライド15.JPG|Concept art. スライド16.JPG スライド14.JPG Anime Gagaga Highspeed!.png|The blueprints for Blitz Unicorno. BlitzUnicorno.PNG|Parts in the anime. BlitzUnicorno4.PNG|Masamune assembling Blitz Unicorno. BlitzUnicorno3.PNG|Blitz unicorno shining after being assembled. BlitzUnicorno2.PNG|Masamune holding Blitz Striker. BlitzUnicorno5.PNG|Blitz Unicorno spinning in a stadium. BlitzUnicorno6.PNG|Madoka analyzing Blitz Unicorno via her laptop. BlitzUnicornoParts.PNG|Blitz Unicorno parts being scanned by Madoka. BlitzUnicorno9.PNG|Blitz Unicorno spinning. BlitzUnicorno10.PNG|Blitz moving at a high speed. annksdlald.PNG|Blitz Unicorno spinning. BlitzUnicorno11.PNG|Blitz Unicorno's Beast. BUNICORNo.jpg|Blitz Unicorno and its Beast. Blitz Unicorno.JPG|Blitz Unicorno on a Title Card for an episode. Blitz Unicorno-1.JPG|Assault Attack Mode. Blitz Unicorno-2.JPG|Blitz Unicorno in mid-spin. Blitz Unicorno Mode Change.JPG|Barrage Attack Mode. Blitz Unicorno Face.JPG|Motif. MasamuneVsChris7.jpg|Madoka scanning Blitz Unicorno's battle against Phantom Orion. MasamuneVsChris3.jpg|Blitz Unicorno vs. Phantom Orion B:D. MasamuneVsChris9.jpg|Phantom Orion battling Blitz Unicorno. MasamunaLaunch2.jpg|Masamune launching Blitz Unicorno. MasamuneVsChris2.jpg MasamuneVsChris10.jpg beyblade 4D Blitz lost to Phantom!.png MasamuneVsChris19.jpg|A beaten Masamune with Unicorno. BlitzUnicornoA.png 137 6.jpg|Blitz Unicorno and it's owner Masamune Kadoya Beyblade 4d variares rides unicorno.JPG|Blitz Unicorno's Beast with Variares' Beast. Trivia *Blitz is German for "lightning". *Blitz Striker is the 2nd Beyblade to have the 100RSF combo. The 100RSF combo was first released with Ray Gil 100RSF. *RSF performs shockingly well in the Zero G stadiums as an attack tip, as it stays near the center, but causes the stadium to move violently. It makes beys like Samurai Ifraid W145CF lose control completely, causing them to crash. *Hasbro will be releasing Blitz Unicorno 100RSF as Blitz Striker 100SF. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury